Archer IV
Archer IV was an inhabited M-class planet orbiting the primary 61 Ursae Majoris. The system was located less than ninety light years from the Sol system. The planet had two moons. Named for Starfleet Captain Jonathan Archer, the planet was the first M-class, Earth-like world surveyed by the crew of the NX-class starship [http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Enterprise_%28NX-01%29 Enterprise NX-01] in 2151. Boasting a fertile landscape dominated by vast grasslands and snow-topped mountains, Archer IV was inhabited by a wide array of animal life, including nocturnal marsupials, scorpion-like arachnids, fireflies, and fish. The planet, however, supported no indigenous intelligent lifeforms upon its discovery. The first Earth creature to set foot on the planet was Porthos, Captain Archer's dog, followed moments later by Archer himself. Initial landing parties in 2151 experienced rapidly changing weather patterns and fast-moving storms. Such inclement weather spread toxic pollen, released by the diverse fauna and flora, causing in Human and Vulcan visitors paranoia and decreased cognitive function. With no refuge from the effects of the pollen, the planet was considered to be uninhabitable. (ENT: "Strange New World", "Home", "Two Days and Two Nights") Archer IV remained uninhabitable throughout the 22nd century. In the early 2200s, however, an antidote for the pollen was discovered. By 2268, more than seven hundred million people populated the planet. (ENT: "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II" production art) In 2366, Archer IV was the destination of the Federation starship [http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Enterprise_%28NCC-1701-D%29 USS Enterprise-D] following an investigation of a nearby radiation anomaly. (TNG: "Yesterday's Enterprise") In 2371, the location of Archer IV was labeled in a star chart Data and Picard studied in stellar cartography aboard the Enterprise-D. ([http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Trek_Generations Star Trek Generations], okudagram) In an alternate timeline, Archer IV was the site of a battle in the Second Federation-Klingon War. At this engagement, the ''Enterprise-D emerged victorious against the Klingons.'' (TNG: "Yesterday's Enterprise") Geography Archer IV is a planet located relatively close to Sector 001. It was first visited in 2151 by the crew of the [http://memory-gamma.wikia.com/wiki/Enterprise_%28NX-01%29 Enterprise], with Captain Jonathan Archer, after whom the planet is named. The Archer IV shipyards are located here, and they were used for the construction of the [http://memory-gamma.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Pioneer_%28NCC-723912%29 USS Pioneer]. (PIO: "On a Knife Edge") Archer IV remained uninhabitable throughout the 22nd century. In the early 2200s, however, an antidote for the pollen was discovered. By 2268, more than seven hundred million people populated the planet. In 2366, Archer IV was the destination of the Federation starship [http://memory-gamma.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Enterprise_%28NCC-1701-D%29 USS Enterprise-D] following an investigation of a nearby radiation anomaly. Notable Sub-Locations The Archer IV shipyards are a construction facility orbiting the planet Archer IV. The [http://memory-gamma.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Pioneer_%28NCC-723912%29 USS Pioneer] was constructed here. (PIO: "On a Knife Edge") Alternate timeline Archer IV was the site of a battle in the Second Federation-Klingon War. The Enterprise-D engaged a series of Klingon warships, the Enterprise emerging the victor. External links *Archer IV article at Memory Alpha, the canon Star Trek wiki. *Archer IV article at [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/ Memory Beta], the non-canon Star Trek wiki. Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Star Trek Category:Star Trek locations Category:Star Trek planets